jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Pierre Polnareff/History
__TOC__ Background Polnareff was born in the French countryside with his Stand, though he would not realize he had it until some time later. His mother died when he was still young, leaving him a very lonely boy. This aggravated when, three years before events of Part 3, his sister was ambushed, raped, and murdered by J. Geil, sparking Polnareff's desire for revenge. Subsequently, Polnareff trains constantly with his Stand to avenge his sister and kill J. Geil.Chapter 126: Silver Chariot (3), p.9Chapter 127: Dark Blue Moon (1), p.4 His Stand powers attracted DIO, who lured him with Jonathan Joestar's Stand and brainwashed him afterward. Stardust Crusaders (1988) Under DIO's influence, Polnareff attacked the Joestar party in Hong Kong. He was confronted by Avdol and defeated after some difficulty. While Polnareff conceded his defeat, Jotaro sensed DIO's cells in the man's forehead and removed the implant. Afterwards, Polnareff joined the Joestar group in their quest to destroy DIO, with his ultimate goal being to find his sister's murderer. The Devil During the journey Polnareff is often careless, falling victim to his enemies multiple times. In one of these moments he was attacked by Devo, but managed to take care of the enemy. Emperor and Hanged Man He got his shot at J. Geil, his sister's murderer, and successfully avenged her death. Unfortunately, during the battle with J. Geil and his partner Hol Horse, Avdol was seemingly killed, saving Polnareff's life. Avdol's death weighed very heavily on him. Empress At one point, Polnareff became attracted to Nena, believing her to be a woman tricked by Hol Horse, until Joseph managed to defeat her Stand. Wheel of Fortune Polnareff almost crashes his car when deceived by ZZ. He ended up being doused in gasoline and nearly set on fire by ZZ. Justice He becomes friends with Enya the Hag, unaware that she was pretending to be friendly to avenge her son J. Geil, until she attacked him with Justice. She then forced him to lick a toilet. Lovers Polnareff was of great help against Steely Dan, helping Kakyoin into freeing Joseph of The Lovers control. Death 13 Polnareff was later almost killed by Mannish Boy's Death Thirteen, but was saved by Kakyoin at the last moment. He inadvertently helps save the day when he knocks out Kakyoin while he had his Stand out, allowing him to use his Stand in the dream world. Judgement He was tricked by Cameo's Stand Judgement into wishing for his sister Sherry and Avdol back to life. These clones attacked Polnareff as clay golems, but the real Avdol reappeared and saved him, having survived Hol Horse's attack after all. He and Avdol torture Cameo for what he did. He was upset when the others revealed that they knew Avdol was alive and kept it from him. High Priestess After the defeat of Midler he, as a womanizer, decides to take a look at her, but laments after noticing that her teeth were knocked out. ''Genesis of Universe'', Ch. 1 (The Genesis of Universe: Chapter 1: One-Way Trip from Desert to Hell) .}} Polnareff was the one to defeat Michal, the wielder of the mirage-creator Stand Dark Mirage. When he finally discovered her location he was afraid of hurting the woman because of his policy of not hurting women, even if it's an enemy. To not hurt Michal, Polnareff ended the battle with a single blow with the back of Silver Chariot's rapier, knocking her out. 'God Khnum' Oingo and 'God Tohth' Boingo Polnareff unintentionally helped the group against Oingo's orange-shaped bomb plan. He kept asking Oingo to do things only Jotaro knew, making the enemy nervous with the possibility of them finding out his real identity. He also unknowingly almost got them blow up by nearly activating the Orange bomb. He threw out the orange bomb and inadvertently saved him and Joseph and blew up Oingo. 'God Anubis' After fighting the controlled Chaka and Khan, Polnareff was possessed by Anubis, once again falling under DIO's control, but was freed by Jotaro a second time. 'God Sethan' Alessi In Luxor, he is turned into his younger days by Alessi and his Stand Sethan. Afterwards he befriends Malèna a woman who was kind to him when he was turned into a child and defended her when Alessi turned her into a fetus. Later with help from Jotaro, he pummeled Alessi to a pulp. D'Arby the Gambler Polnareff challenges Daniel J. D'Arby to a guessing game and bets his soul, but loses thanks to Daniel's cat and is saved by Jotaro once again. Hol Horse and Boingo Polnareff once again fell victim of Hol Horse, who held him at gunpoint and followed Tohth's weird predictions before they backfired at him. ''Genesis of Universe'', Ch. 2 (The Genesis of Universe: Chapter 2: The Gravestone of Red-Hot Sand) .}} Polnareff is defeated by The Scribe Ani, who believes him to be dead and leaves his body alone. Polnareff returns to help his friends against the enemy, successfully damaging his Stand Ptah by cooperating with Joseph. ]] The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice During the invasion of DIO's mansion, Polnareff was warned by Avdol that he would need to be careful, because his friends couldn't save him again. Polnareff agrees, but is almost killed by Vanilla Ice and saved at the price of two friends' lives. Both Avdol and Iggy died in the battle against Cream, the latter protecting Polnareff until the end. To avenge them, Polnareff forces Vanilla Ice into the sunlight, finally killing him. DIO's World Polnareff becomes the first to confront DIO. Later, he skewers DIO's head as he prepares to sever Jotaro's head. However, since he did not apply enough force, he did not manage to kill DIO. DIO took this opportunity to attack Polnareff, knocking him injured and unconscious. Before DIO could sever his head, Jotaro saved Polnareff by diverting DIO's attention towards him (Jotaro was pretending to be dead but moved his fingers to have DIO question if Jotaro died or not). The Faraway Journey Ends After DIO's ultimate defeat, Polnareff tearfully parted with Jotaro and Joseph, remembering the three friends who had died on their journey. Vento Aureo (2001) Before the events of Vento Aureo, Jotaro and Polnareff learned of the Arrows and began to investigate them. Polnareff eventually went on his own in Italy but his investigations caught the attention of Diavolo. Polnareff attempted and failed to assassinate Diavolo. He was tossed off a cliff and sustained critical injuries, including the loss of one of his eyes and the use of his lower legs.Chapter 569: A Brief Flashback Due to his survival, Polnareff was considered to be the biggest threat to Diavolo. Hiding in a local farmhouse afterward, one day Polnareff dropped the Arrow into a small crack. When he uses Silver Chariot to attempt to retrieve it, he learns firsthand of a power that surpasses Stands when the Stand touched the Arrow: everything in a large radius around him began to fall asleep. Before he could lose control of Chariot, Polnareff steals the Arrow from it and reverts it back to its original form.Chapter 574: The Requiem Plays Quietly, Part 3 Pronto! On the Line A confident Polnareff, crippled and in a wheelchair, encountered Bucciarati's gang via the internet telling him to visit him in Rome. He motivates them by telling them of an ability of the Arrow that is able to defeat the seemingly invincible ability of Diavolo's King Crimson. A Brief Flashback Somewhere near the end of Vento Aureo, he encountered Doppio accompanying the dying Bucciarati, however not knowing the boy was secretly Diavolo. They Called Him Diavolo (2) Polnareff was taken by surprise and tried to get the arrow away from Diavolo. Before the Arrow Polnareff was severely injured by King Crimson, but not before using the arrow on his own Stand. He dies shortly afterwards. The Requiem Plays Quietly When his body died, it left Chariot Requiem as an insane Stand without direction. The resulting body switch put his soul inside of the room Mr.President created. Sleeping Slaves (5) After all souls were put in the proper body, Polnareff maintained his place inside of Coco Jumbo. He claimed he could do this because of how powerful Coco Jumbo's Stand was, as it allowed his spirit to linger. It is presumed that Polnareff spends his days in Passione as a companion of the new boss Giorno Giovanna. References Site Navigation Category:History